Inuyasha Meets Yugi
by Sir BushXX
Summary: The first chapter is rated PG-13 for language but after that it will be rated R for sexual content.


WARNING!!!!!! This story IS RATED R for graphic sexual content (in later chapters.), language, and drug references (also in later chapters.). I should not find my self reported for any reason seeing as YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED!

DISCLAIMER:

I Do not in any way own or control any part of Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else in this story.

(new place) change setting

#:##AM/PM (#number) time of day

7:30 AM

"I summon the Dark Magician!" Yami shouted in an excited voice "And destroy your Beaver Warrior, wiping out your remaining life points!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Akira, a boy of about 16 whom Yami met in an alleyway

Akira was eager for a duel.

"you have good cards, but without skill you are as weak as Pegasus." Yami cackled as he stood up and began to walk away. "Lets go, we will be late for class." He said turning to Te'a , Tristan, and Joey.

They followed him until they reached the school where they departed to their homerooms. The day progressed without any important events occurring.

3:25 PM

Bell rings

"Anyone want to go get something to eat." Joey said rubbing his stomach.

"Is food all you ever think about?" Te'a said with an amused look.

"It is when I haven't eaten since this morning, before the duel." Joey replied. "How does McDonalds sound you guys?"

They all agreed.

3:45 PM At McDonalds

The four of them sat eating their meals when Te'a felt something poking her ass. "Ouch." she said standing up grasping for what appeared to be a tiny shard of glass.

"What the hell is that?" Tristan asked as he looked up.

"Looks like a piece of pink glass." Te'a said examining it closely and without realizing what she was doing she put it into her pocket.

They continued their meal without much conversation.

4:30 PM

"You three almost done eating?" Joey said after polishing off his two Big Macs and large order of fries.

"Not quite." Yugi said, a few fries and a fourth of his burger remained to be consumed.

Te'a and Tristan were on their last few bites.

4:45 PM While walking to Yugi's house

As they continue down main street Joey notices how quiet the area is around them. "Why is it so quiet around here?"

"Don't you remember today is Girl's Day?" Tristan questioned in response.

"Oh yea, must've slipped my mind." Joey said.

They continued on with silence until Te'a said "Why don't we stop by Kagome's house, we haven't seen her since she moved."

They agreed.

5:10 PM At Kagome's house

Ding-dong

Kagome ran to the door and threw it open.

"Hey, Kagome!" Te'a said. Throwing her arms around Kagome in a big hug.

"Hey what have you all been up to?" Kagome said in a choked voice. "Come on in." She said happily when Te'a released her grip.

They stepped into the house and sat down on the sofas.

"Kagome who is-" Kagome's mom cut her sentence short as she stepped into the room and saw them all sitting there. "I haven't seen you all around here in a while."

Yugi spoke up "We were in the area and decided to come over."

"Well It's nice to see you all again, would you all like some tea?" She asked stepping back into the kitchen.

They all accepted her offer.

5:25 PM

The piece of glass began poking Te'a on her leg as she drank her tea, she reached into her pocket and fished out the fragment. She looked surprised at what she was holding because she hadn't remembered putting it into her pocket.

"What's that?" Kagome asked, as she took hold of it she immediately recognized it as a shard of the Shikon Jewel. "Where did you get this?" she said in a panicked voice.

"I found it at McDonald's, why?" Te'a asked without much concern.

"Come on I'll show you."

They got up and left the house and made there way down to the shrine. When there Kagome handed each of them a shard and told them to hop into the well. They did as instructed.

They came through the other side of the well.

Feudal Era 5:45 PM

"What the fuck just happened?" Joey said as he began climbing out of the well.

"STAY DOWN HERE WHILE I EXPLAIN DAMNIT!" Kagome yelled. "Okay, now when you get out of here you will be surprised to see everything has changed, what has happened is we have gone back in time. Don't worry we can get back so long as you all don't lose the shards of the jewel-"

"This thing is part of a jewel?" Te'a asked holding up her piece.

"Yes, it's part of an ancient jewel that can supply physical and mental strength when put into parts of the body." Kagome explained. "Now you can get out of the well."

They all climbed the ladder out.

Te'a let out a tiny shriek when she saw Inuyasha sitting with his sword propped against his shoulder.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said happily as she hopped out of the well.

"Hey." He muttered in a Where-the-hell-have-you-been tone.

"This is Yugi, Tristan, Te'a, and Joey." Kagome said as she went down the line.

They waved to him.

"So did you bring my stuff?" Inuyasha said in a calm voice staring up at the clouds.

"Oh, yea." She said as she reached into her bag pulling out a bag of potato chips and handing them to him.

He quietly took them, opened the bag, and began eating them so quickly Yugi thought he hadn't eaten in days.

"So where's Shippo?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Right here." He said popping out of the hole in a nearby tree.

"Shouldn't you all call your parents to let them know where you are?" Kagome said.

"Tristan's mom and mine think we are staying over at Yugi's house." Joey said.

"Won't Yugi's mom wonder where you all are." Te'a asked.

"She's on a vacation and she won't be home 'til Monday." Yugi said

"So where are we staying tonight?" Joey said.

"Why don't you all stay here tonight?" Kagome asked.

The four of them agreed.

"Since we're staying here we should all go back and get sleeping bags." Tristan said.

"I'll tell my mom I'm staying at Kagome's." Te'a said

"I'll go home and bring three or four tents here as long as they're in good condition."

"then it's settled. Meet back here at 7:30." Kagome said walking to the well.

They all went through.

Inuyasha was still eating.


End file.
